Justo a Tiempo
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: 【 Angel, Valentino, Alastor 】Había pocas cosas en el universo que despertaban un miedo insano en Angel Dust. Uno, qué sus drogas fuesen arrancadas de sus manos o no durasen lo que él quería que hiciesen… y dos, ese bastardo.


_[Drabble]_

**Justo a Tiempo**

—Angel Dust | Valentino | Alastor—

_Había pocas cosas en el universo que despertaban un miedo insano en Angel Dust. Uno, qué sus drogas fuesen arrancadas de sus manos o no durasen lo que él quería que hiciesen… y dos, ese bastardo._

**D**isclaimer:

Hazbin Hotel © Vivienne "Vivziepop" Medrano.

_Justo a Tiempo_ © Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje fuerte. | Yaoi implícito. | Un poco de OOC. | Semi-UA (universo alterno), ubicado en un tiempo después de la apertura de Hazbin Hotel.

**N**otas:

Poco recuerdo del cómic donde se ve a Valentino siendo un verdadero asno con Angel, así que este fic no va a apegarse mucho al canon. Espero me disculpen. Sólo abro las distintas posibilidades gracias a que todavía me queda inspiración para este fandom jaja. Además… a pesar de que no soy nada fan del yaoi, debo admitir que el _Valentino x Angel _me llama mucho la atención, más que el _Alastor x Angel._

Saludos y espero el fic sea de su agrado.

* * *

•

* * *

—¿Buscando un cliente que desee pagar por ti, perra?

Angel Dust se paralizó en su sitio. Hace una hora y poco más, Vaggie y él habían discutido sobre a quién le tocaba comprar los víveres para la cocina, y luego de una ardua sesión de gritos e insultos; la zorra escandalosa había ganado, sacando su trasero de Hazbin Hotel con lujo de violencia. No conforme con eso, Vaggie le había dado el dinero exacto para las cosas que debía comprar y estaban escritas en una lista hecha por Charlie.

Más le valía a esa hija de puta quedarse contenta y no le jodiese más ese día, pues había hecho un buen trabajo consiguiendo todo.

Pero al parecer, el destino en vez de ponerle a Vaggie con dolores premenstruales en frente, había optado por enfrentarlo a algo peor. Mucho peor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso has quebrado? —se mostró rudo y desafiante con una sonrisa burlona—. Ya no trabajo para ti —escupió en dirección a los finos zapatos del demonio Valentino.

—Por supuesto que no —se rio ajustándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz—, ¿quién querría verte ahora que tengo muchos mejores actores? Más jóvenes y con los culos firmes, el tuyo ya pasó de moda, ahora solo te queda esperar a que paguen unas cuantas monedas por él en una carretera.

Con forme iba hablando, el ambiente se hacía cada vez más tenso. Angel lo sintió en los huesos, pero no iba a correr asustado; jamás se había arrodillado ante Valentino. No lo haría ahora que prácticamente era libre de él.

—Entonces te dejo para que vayas con tus _actores_, que tú y yo sabemos que no serán ni por un pelo, tan buenos como yo —se aferró a las bolsas.

Estaba temblando. La rabia y el deseo de hacerle tragarse sus ofensas eran grandes, pero Angel no era un completo estúpido, sabía que su fuerza comprada a la de Valentino iba a costarle el alma… otra vez… o algo peor. Con él jamás se sabía.

Tenía que largarse de ahí.

Había pocas cosas en el universo que despertaban un miedo insano en Angel Dust.

Uno, qué sus drogas fuesen arrancadas de sus manos o no durasen lo que él quería que hiciesen… y dos, ese bastardo.

—¿Quién te ha dado el permiso de irte, zorra maleducada? —antes de que Angel pudiese darle la espalda, el ambiente se hizo el tripe de pesado, tanto que se mantuvo estático en su sitio—. ¿Qué te enseñan en ese patético _Hotel Feliz_? —se mofó del nombre con tal afán que, aunque Angel estaba de acuerdo en que llamarlo así era ridículo, cada fibra de su ser se ofendió y le exigió que estampase cientos de balas en la boca de ese miserable.

Si tan solo pudiese hablar. Aun así no soltó las bolsas con los víveres… no lo haría aunque sus rodillas fuesen cada vez más llevadas hacia abajo junto al resto de su cuerpo. Pero de pronto, el aura oscura que los rodeaba se tiñó de rojo y Angel fue libre otra vez.

—¿Qué le haces a mi socio, Valentino? —ese era…

—Métete en tu propia mierda, fenómeno de la radio —espetó Valentino sin inmutarse ante el poder de Alastor.

Luego de un choque entre ambas energías, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad… salvo que Alastor tenía los ojos encendidos en rojo y Valentino tenía la quijada apretada, lo que quería decir que estaba dispuesto a pelear.

—Mmm, me temo que no puedo ya que… intentas intimidar a mi gente.

—¿Tu gente? No sabía que ya contratabas a tus propios actores porno —Valentino se mofó mirando de reojo como Alastor pasaba de él para ir hacia Angel, y mantenerlo a sus espaldas.

—Te equivocas —Alastor rechinó un poco los dientes aunque estuviese sonriendo—, ahora el _Hazbin Hotel _tiene un nuevo miembro. ¿Yo?

—¿Tú? —se rio más guturalmente.

—Sí, Supongo que no tienes problemas con eso… —jugó con su micrófono, ladeándolo de un lado a otro hasta que lo sostuvo fuerte—, ¿o sí?

Un intenso silencio mantuvo a Angel callado, viendo a ambos demonios mirarse a los ojos como si quisieran dejar de hablar y pasar directo al exterminio del otro. Para su entera sorpresa, Valentino se rio primero y luego le siguió Alastor. Pero qué…

—Como sea —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado—, sólo pasaba a saludar a mi querido Angel. Se le extraña en el set —se acomodaba su abrigo mientras se reía—. Cuídalo.

—Lo haré —respondió Alastor recuperando ese tono animado y hasta infantil que le caracterizaba—. ¿Nos vamos? —le sonrió a Angel—, Charlie y Vaggie están preocupadas. ¿Tienes la salsa de tomate? Sin ella no podré… ¿estás bien?

Angel sonrió, enderezando sus piernas y espalda.

—Sí. Y aquí está —alzó la bolsa donde iba la dichosa salsa de tomate.

—Entonces vamos —dijo animado—, no hay tiempo que perder. Si queremos que el hotel sea un éxito, necesitaremos de la mejor comida, el mejor ambiente y por supuesto, los mejores empleados.

Mientras Alastor hablaba, hablaba y hablaba, Angel no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado, analizar lo que estaba sintiendo en su pecho y en sus mejillas, las cuales estaban levemente calientes, y pensar que… se había enamorado.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que no sé qué papel fijo va a tener Valentino en la serie animada, pero me gustaría verlo en acción contra Alastor._

_Ojalá el fic les haya gustado._

_Saludos y hasta la próxima._

* * *

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: "Adilay Ackatery" (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más.


End file.
